


Moving On

by everydaybellyache, Justcallmeraina



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaybellyache/pseuds/everydaybellyache, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: A fic based on an RP with my good friend Jade (who played Sylvie), where if someone left the server, their character kicks the bucket. And, our Molly had to leave, so, this angsty scene happened! We might write more chapters, we might not. We're not sure yet!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Moving On

Sylvie woke up nestled in a beanbag. He looked over to Molly, who was in the other beanbag. He looked for the small rising and falling of her stomach for signs of breathing… but couldn’t find any.

“W… is she okay?” He thought. “She isn’t moving… what could be the harm of waking her up?”

He got off of the beanbag and walked over to Molly. “Molly?” He said nervously. He then poked her, with no response.

He was now starting to get worried.

“M-Molly?” He said. He then started to shake her. Again, with no response.

He took a second, then nervously checked her pulse. Nothing.

“W…”

He teared up. Tears streamed down his face.

“M-Molly??”

He pulled out his phone, and called Gio.

—

Gio was in the middle of stealing Sylvie’s stuffed animals so he could bring them to him, when his phone rang. He fumbled with it for a second, before answering.

“Hello?” He said once he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sylvie.  
“Come home. Now.” Sylvie said on the other line.  
“I’m getting food.” Gio lied.  
“Giovanni. Get your motherfucking ass over here.”  
“Wh-”

Gio was surprised at Sylvie’s swearing, but sensed it was a serious matter.

“Okay?” He said.  
“GET HOME.” Sylvie yelled, before hanging up.

“Jeez!” Gio said, putting his phone away, and dropping the bag. He then started to run home. Luckily, he wasn’t too far from the house.

—

“M.. Molly..” Sylvie said.

Gio ran into the room that Sylvie and Molly shared. “What’s going on..?”

Sylvie didn’t answer. He just hugged Molly’s limp body to his chest. “Please.. don’t leave..” He muttered.

“What’s going on..?” Gio asked.

Sylvie looked up to him. His face was red, and his nose was stuffy. He was still crying.

Sylvie let go of Molly and moved back a bit, letting Gio see her. She was pale, and her green eyes were glassy, not nearly as bright as the day before.

“Is she..?” Gio asked, trailing off. He didn’t wanna say the word ‘dead.’

Sylvie started crying more.

Gio rushed up to him, and kneeled next to him, looking at Molly.

“Oh god…” Gio said, starting to cry as well. “What do we do..?”

He didn’t get an answer, because Sylvie just kept crying.

Gio reached a hand out to rub Sylvie’s back. “It’ll be okay…” He said. He hardly believed it himself, but he had to make sure Sylvie was okay, first thing. He could be sad later.

“N-no! No, it won’t!” Sylvie said.  
“It will… someday.” Gio said, still doubting himself.

Sylvie slapped his hand away. Gio thought for a second, then pulled Sylvie into his lap.

Sylvie struggled for a good few seconds, but Gio kept holding onto him. Sylvie gave up and clung to Gio, digging his fingers into his t-shirt.

Gio started stroking his hair comfortingly. If it was to comfort himself or Sylvie, he didn’t know.

“M-Molly…” Sylvie said, still crying.  
“I know…” Gio said.

Gio kissed Sylvie’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. Sylvie didn’t respond.

Then, because of the dust that was radiating off of Sylvie, and Gio’s close proximity, Gio promptly passed out.

Sylvie’s breath stopped for a second. He just lost Molly, he couldn’t lose anyone else!

“G-Gio..?”  
No response.  
“Gio??”  
Nothing.

Sylvie shook him. “GIO!”

Gio woke up, and looked at Sylvie. “Wh-”

Sylvie just looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

“Sorry…” Gio said. 

He immediately returned to stroking Sylvie’s hair again.

“P-please… don’t do that..” Sylvie said.  
“Okay.” Gio said, moving his hand to Sylvie’s back.  
“I don’t want s-someone else leaving m-me..”  
“I won’t leave you.”

No matter how certain he sounded, he still knew that he wasn’t sure, but he sure would try not to.


End file.
